


The Dark Past of a Fallen Angel

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: You and Bucky are polar opposites it's only until he tells you one too many complaints about your personality when you finally crack and Steve decides to confront his brooding friend. Bucky retrieves old painful memories and tries to make it up to you.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why do you have to be so annoyingly cheerful. Like everything in life is sunshine and rainbows?!" Bucky exclaimed storming out of the room.

Your relationship with Bucky was not great. You two were just very different. He was always gloomy and brooding when around you, while you complimented everyone and was always cheery. It was expected from one to eventually crack, and be quite annoyed being around one who was excessively happy twenty-four seven. What could you do? That was just the way you were. So you just continued to smile and laugh despite Bucky's anger towards your personality. You weren't expecting everyone to like you, quite the opposite really, you were expecting no one to accept you. Yet, here you were, exchanging smiles in the halls and hugs from many Avengers and SHIELD agents. Steve told you once that it was good to have some light in people's everyday lives. He also told you that patience was the key if you want to get to know Bucky. So you waited. 

"You okay (Y/N)?" Steve asked as he entered the brightly lit living room of the Stark Tower.

"Yep, I'm fine. I get that Bucky's still trying to warm up to my personality." You said carelessly. 

"Yeah, but it's been a year already. Bucky should be nice to you by now. I'll talk to him." Steve offered.

"Whatever you think's best Cap." You say heading to your room.

Apparently Bucky's memories of you haven't resurfaced. Only the Avengers knew of your actual powers and your history with Hydra. As a group you decided to keep that information classified when the arrival of Bucky was announced, for his own good.

When Bucky arrived, you had taken an alias as an agent working for SHEILD. After two years, you were "introduced" to the team as an agent who was given a promotion for your skills. It's been a year since you've been back in the tower and the beans haven't been spilled yet. The team's worries were, if Bucky found out about who you truly were, the memories would worsen the mental condition he was already in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Buck, everything okay?" Steve asked, cautiously entering Bucky's dimly lit room. 

Aproaching Bucky's hunched form at the end of the bed, Steve sat beside his friend.

"Why does (Y/N) have to be so obnoxiously joyful?" Bucky whined.

"Because it's the only way to compensate for her not so happy past." Steve started.

"What do you mean? She's just a lucky agent who was someone's favorite." Bucky stated glumly. 

"Um Buck? You don't remember anything do you?" Steve took a breath, then sighed. "You captured  
(Y/N) then assassinated her family. Hydra experimented on her and turned her into a meta-human. She's a cross between human and bird. Hydra gave her powers to fly, but they gave her a past that will forever haunt her. Buck?"

Bucky was now curled into a ball, hands tangled in his hair and sobbing.

(Bucky's POV) 

(Flashback) 

I dragged her limp body away from the burning house, no not me, him, Winter. The cold, heartless, assassin conscience that took my mind over, like a parasite.

I could have saved her anytime and take her out of Hell, but I just let Hydra torture her day after day. Not only did I watch, I assisted in ensuring she didn't escape.

Hydra did horrible things to her and I let them. Who would hurt an innocent, kind-hearted being like (Y/N)? Hydra.

(End of flashback)

"Bucky?" Steve repeated.

Bucky shot up, and headed to the bathroom.

"What're ya doin pal?" Steve asked. Only to be given a muffled reply from Bucky.

"Gonna make things right."

With that Steve left feeling content that he had shaken some sense into his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

You were reading some book that Steve lent you, snuggled in your bed and wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. Nothing in the world could disturb you from your reading pleasure now! That is, until Bucky barged into your room, looking quite disheveled. His hair was tied into a man bun but his eyes were tinted pink. You noticed he was wearing a slightly tattered hoodie and sweatpants, as he padded closer to your bed.

"I'm so sorry. I realize now, that I made so many mistakes, and I am willing to make it up to you in any way I can." He stated quickly.

"You're sorry for what?"

You wanted to know if the memories of you had been retrieved or if he just realized about his attitude. If the memories came back, then you could finally be you again.

"You know what (Y/N). Hydra, your past, having to be the way you are now, and for me being a asshole towards your personality. I see, now that Steve told me everything, that I was being pissed off by something of my own doing and that was wrong of me." Bucky explained.


End file.
